Fade to Black
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Levi suffers from a head injury while on a mission...and wakes up believing Petra is his wife. [Riverta]
1. Wife

**Chapter 1: Wife**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

Petra shot at the Titan's exposed neck, eyes flashing dangerously and blades swiping furiously. The hideous monstrosity fell with a pained cry. She quickly scanned the vicinity, finding no immediate danger, she landed near the unconscious figure on the roof. Putting away her swords, she knelt, cradling Levi's head.

"Petra," Erd jumped down next to her. "What happened? Is Captain Levi alright?"

"I don't know," she tore off his cravat, using it to stop the bleeding. "He hit his head. The Titan he was aiming for _tripped _and captain missed his target. He ended up crashing here." Her hands were shaking as the cravat was less white and more red now. "I can't stop the bleeding!"

"Just try your best," Erd's head whipped around, calculating the best course of action. "There aren't any more Titans around and the squad will make sure it stays that way. I'll send a field medic as soon as possible. Until then, make sure Captain Levi doesn't lose too much blood. And don't move him."

Petra pushed down her panic and obediently followed orders. She held him tightly, one hand compressing the wound, holding his head firmly against her body, the other one clutching his hand. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay," she repeated it like a mantra.

She began rambling, half to keep from thinking too much and half from feeling like he needed the assurance even though he was unconscious. "I was walking around the market the other day and I saw this beautiful dress. I really would have liked to buy it but for what occasion could I wear it? There were a cute pair of earnings and shoes too. And...and there was this matching suit. It would have looked great of you. But I'm being silly. It was a set for couples." She forced out a laugh.

Fortunately, a medic lead by a squad soon arrived. Petra gave Levi one last glance before going after her own team. She pushed all thoughts about Levi away and focused on her mission. And as soon as the team was back, they headed straight for their captain, except for Erd who had to fill in for Levi and report to Erwin.

"How is he?"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"It's not life threatening, is it?"

"We can't say anything for sure right now," the doctor said. "We'll know the full extent of his injuries when he wakes up. But he's not in critical condition," she assured them. "So I suggest you all go and come back in the morning. I do not want any disturbances."

They understood what she meant. Many family members would come in to identify the body, or bodies, of loved ones. If they survived their injuries that is. Quietly they left, making plans to visit early the next morning.

They each went their different way. Coming back from missions, sleep never came easy. They found it easier to do something to occupy their minds the first night back. Now especially they were going to need that distraction

* * *

><p>Petra was the first to arrive. Gunther, Erd, Oulo, and Hange soon joined her. They had to wait ten minutes before visiting hours started. Filing quietly into the room, after the nurse told them not to disturb the patient too much, they felt surreal.<p>

It was odd sight. Levi completely unconscious and unaware. The vulnerability was a grim reminder that no matter how much people prattled on about Humanity's Strongest, he was still only a human: mortal. Killed like any other human could be.

They quietly sat around. Until Hange began her tirade about Titans and her latest experiments. "I have a new project I started on the other week. I know how much you love hearing about my discoveries."

There was, of course, no response.

"Unfortunately, I can't conclude anything solid until we capture a few live specimen. I was thinking about naming them Sonny and Bean. What you think? I know you want to learn about their names' origins, right?"

A few minutes later, her attempts became half-hearted until they stopped all together.

"I was cleaning the other night," Gunther spoke up, "and you'll never believe what I found..."

And one by one they talked to him, getting the feel of the situation. Their stories were of no importance but they liked to think he heard them and appreciated the effort. Hange was the first to leave, having a squad of her own she was responsible for. "I'll be expecting you to fret over some dust bunnies the next time I see you, okay, Shorty?" She half hoped the joke about his height would make him wake up with a scowl on his face. She left, disappointed.

Erd was next to leave, having to take over Levi's responsibilities temporarily. Gunther and Oluo followed soon after. Petra was the last to leave, right before the nurse could back and tell her to let him rest. Acting on impulse, she brushed her lips against his momentarily. She snapped back, feeling guilty, unsure why she did that.

Petra fled the room, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her leave.

* * *

><p><em>He must be awake<em>. Petra began to speed up as she saw her teammates waiting outside their captain's room, smiles and looks of relief clear on their faces.

"He's okay," Erd confirmed her thoughts with a grin.

The door opened and the doctor gestured for them to enter. "You can see him now. He'll be discharged tomorrow." Levi, sitting on his bed in a pair of grey trousers and a matching cotton shirt, made a sound of annoyance behind her. "He has to stay the night, just as a precaution."

"Precaution my ass..."

Squad Levi and Hange exchanged looks of amusement. _Oh yeah, he's definitely alright_. Hange smiled at the blonde woman before her, "Thank you Dr. Marissa."

"My pleasure," she nodded at them and left.

"How're you feeling, captain?"

"I'm stuck in this shit hole, what you think, Erd?"

"It's only for one more day. And then you can come back to us." Petra's bright expression turned to one of confusion as he took her by the waist and pulled her close. Four jaws dropped to the floor when Levi kissed her. Petra gaped at him, speechless.

"Huh?" Hange snapped out of her shock first. "Why did you do that, Levi?"

"Why not?" He rolled his eyes at her. "What's so wrong about kissing my wife?"

"Whaaat?"

"Your what?"

"Say what now?"

"What do your mean _wife_?"

Petra was still speechless. She turned away and attempted to move. She stiffened, wide eyes full of confusion staring at the others with an equally shocked expression, as Levi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. He raised an eyebrow at their faces. "What?"

"B-but Captain Levi, you aren't married. And _definitely _not to Petra," Erd said in concern. He knew Levi wasn't one for jokes. Especially about this. He was completely serious. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am." Levi scowled at him, "And she _is my _wife."

"No, she's not," Erd insisted with a shake of his head.

"His head injury must be severe," Oluo frowned. "He's become delusional." He began to worry for Petra's safety.

"I think I'll go get the doctor," Gunther left quickly.

"Levi, you should lie down," Hange watched warily as Levi started to look anxious.

"What are you idiots talking about?" He snapped, heart pounding oddly with dread. "She's my wife. _You're _the delusional ones." He got off the bed, turned her around and stared intently into her eyes. "Tell them, Petra."

"Um..." She stepped away from him. "C-Captain Levi, I really think you should listen to Squad Leader Hange."

Levi's arms went limp against his side. _What's going on? Why are they staring like that?_ Like he was some sort of cornered animal they had to take the utmost care to be gentle with. "I'm not crazy! Stop looking at me like that!" He tried desperately to keep calm. But why did they keep on insisting Petra wasn't his wife? He turned to the woman in question.

It hurt him so badly to see her shift away in fear.

Petra was about to go over to him to...she didn't know. Maybe hold him or say meaningless words and reassure him? But Hange stopped her. "He isn't in his right mind. Be careful."

"The fuck I'm not!" Levi glared. _That bitch! How dare she! I would never hurt Petra._ Why did his head feel like a nail that was being hammered? Before anyone one could react, Gunther came back with Dr. Marissa. He and Erd exchanged a look and simultaneously grabbed Levi, who was half lost in thought, and subdued him.

Dr. Marissa quickly pulled out a needle and injected him. Levi wanted to beat his two idiot, sorry excuses of subordinates. Before he could, he was distracted by how upset Petra looked, eyes full of tears. He stopped his struggling and stared helplessly. The sedative started to take effect and he became drowsy. Erd and Gunther put him on the bed when he became unable to stand on his own, taking extreme caution in case he was faking.

* * *

><p>The silence was deafening.<p>

Dr. Marissa finally sighed, "Forgive me, this is my fault. If only I'd made sure he was alright you wouldn't have had to go through that." She watched the group of five in front of her grimace at the memory from 10 minutes earlier.

"What's wrong with him?" Hange asked softly, glasses resting on top of her head, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I believe the cause lies in the head injury. For whatever reason, he seems to be under the impression Miss Ral here is his wife."

They tensed at her words. "How do we help him?" Erd pushed off from the wall, face set into an expression of grim determination.

"For now, I think you should play along. He's mentally...well, unstable is a bit inappropriate but...his psychological state of mind is fragile. It's best he's not put through _that _again."

"How could this happen, doctor?" Oluo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How could a head injury lead him to think he has a _wife_?"

"Normally I wouldn't discuss such private matters of my patients so openly but it can't be helped." Dr. Marisa leaned back in her chair. "People don't take mental health into consideration. A man in his position can't bothered to be as psychologically healthy as he is physically fit. Bottling up everything inside is not good for you. I believe his mental and emotional state paired with his head injury led him to...his current state." She still tried to be vague enough to respect his privacy as much as she could.

"...What if we don't play along?" Gunther asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It could lead to a psychotic break."

They flinched, flashing back to Levi's defensive and aggressive behavior.

"So all I have to do is pretend to be his wife, right? I can do that," Petra's jaw set in determination. None of her comrades said anything. It wasn't their decision to make.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Dr. Marissa frowned. "And I'm afraid I can't discuss any more with all of you."

"Then how are we supposed to help him get better?" Hange asked.

"I said _all of you_. Since Miss Ral has agreed to help, I'd feel more comfortable, and I'm sure the Corporal would also feel the same, if I share this information with as little amount of people as possible."

They deflated, torn between wanting to help their friend and respecting his privacy. Hange stood up, "Very well then. We'll try our best. Levi would hate us if stuck our noses into his business." She squeezed Petra's shoulder, "Take care of him."

"I will."

Erd, Gunther, and Oluo gave her nods of encouragement before following Hange out.

Petra looked at the doctor with iron resolution in her eyes, "So, how do I help my _husband_?"

* * *

><p>Petra sat at Levi's side in his bedroom. He had been discharged and, carefully and secretly, shifted into the Special Operation Squad's private barracks. No doubt the room he had been in, even hospitals in general, would invoke contempt from him for the foreseeable future. Petra remembered Dr. Marissa's advice and mentally prepared herself. The sun was up, and Levi would be too soon enough.<p>

She hoped she didn't look too tired. She wished she had gotten more sleep the other night but the constant worry about her new 'husband' had kept her awake until the early hours of the morning. Giving up, she had gotten ready for the day. But now she thought even two hours of sleep would have been good for her.

Her heart almost stopped when Levi's breathing pattern changed. He was waking up. Petra smoothed out her hair nervously and waited. Seconds later, Levi opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Originally, Levi was supposed to have amnesia. Then I changed my mind. But I was too lazy to change the title.<em>

_**Please Review~ **_


	2. Sharing

**Chapter 2: Sharing**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Levi gets injured on a mission. He wakes up and thinks Petra's his wife. He has an episode. Dr. Marissa warns his Squad about his fragile state of mind. Petra agrees to be Levi's wife.

_I kept forgetting to update this._

* * *

><p>Levi blinked drowsily. He saw Petra staring worriedly at him. His eyes lit in understanding and he waited anxiously for her to do something. Petra lifted hand and gently brushed aside a lock of his hair. "Good morning, Levi," she tried to keep her voice steady. It was hard to do with the desperate way he was looking at her.<p>

He sat up, holding her hand against his face. Petra tried to keep her features neutral. She couldn't afford to look shocked at her husband's caring and open gestures. It was surprisingly easy for her to slip into the role of his wife. A traitorous part of her mind pointed out she was secretly enjoying the loving and relieved way he was looking at her.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. Dr. Marissa said you had some sort of reaction from a new medicine they gave you," she lied. Telling him his behavior was a result of his own volition wouldn't be good for him.

His relief suddenly disappeared, and his head bowed.

"Levi?" Petra moved closer. "What's the matter?"

"Why? Why did you lie?"

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. _How does he know? _She was sure she had delivered the line perfectly.

"Why didn't you tell them you're my wife?"

She nearly showed her relief. "I'm sorry," she retracted her hand.

"Sorry?" His head snapped up, eyes blazing with anger. "You think sorry cuts it? Do you know how much it hurt when my wife abandoned me? Treating me like some sort of mental patient? How could you, Petra?!"

She stared at her lap, lips quivering. _He's so sad. I can't do it. This is so wrong._ It felt like she was violating some trust by witnessing his heartbreak. Petra was having trouble fitting the image of her normally apathetic superior with the image of her upset husband whose pained voice made her want to cry.

"Why did you do that?" He grabbed her shoulders and made her turn towards him. "Answer me!"

"...I'm sorry," her voice cracked. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks and finally forced herself to look up. Though still not quite looking him in the eyes.

"Stop that," he growled.

She glanced away. _How do I help him recover if I only make him sad and angry?_ Levi made a sound of annoyance. "I hate you." Her heart dropped. "I really hate you when you do that." He suddenly crushed her against his chest. "For fuck's sake, Petra, you know I can't stand to see you cry." He mumbled into her hair, almost sulking, "It's not fair. How am I supposed to stay angry at the sight of your tears?"

She returned the hug with equal force, "I'm sorry about the lie." He wouldn't know which lie she was talking about.

"Whatever, let's just forget it, okay? Just promise you'll _never _do that to me _ever again_."

"I promise."

"...Were you really afraid of me?"

"I was afraid..."

"Oh," he tried not to sound too dejected.

"Levi, you idiot, I _care _about you." Once again, her brain pointed out how easily the words came out of her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I wasn't afraid _of _you. I was afraid _for _you." She pulled out of the hug. Petra was glad he was less emotional now. "You should get ready. I'll see you in a few minutes."

She couldn't bring herself to kiss him on the lips and settled for his cheek instead. Levi smiled a little, watching her leave. He was glad the misunderstanding was gone and his wife wasn't running way from him in fear.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?"<p>

"Not too bad," Petra answered Erd quietly. Levi could walk in at any moment so they were all busy doing their work and preparing breakfast. He joined them as they were taking their seat, naturally sitting next to Petra.

Across from them, Erd sat with Gunther and Oluo. "We want to apologize, Captain Levi. Neither of you told us about your marriage so we were all confused."

Gunther nodded, "Yeah, we get it though. Petra didn't want you to get in trouble because of the rules."

"Don't worry, this will only stay between us," Oluo said. "Well, us and Squad Leader Hange."

"...Thank you."

They grinned at the reluctant way he said it. But he was glad they wouldn't hold his actions from the previous day against him. No one wanted to dwell on that too much. They still respected him and that was important. He was happy he hadn't fallen in their eyes. His happiness didn't last long though.

"Good Morning~" Hange skipped in and forcefully sat down between Levi and Petra. She wrapped her arms around them and pulled them close. "I can't believe you didn't invite me! I've always wanted to be a flower girl." She continued before Levi could make some smartass retort. "As a late wedding gift, I shall share with you fine folks the content of an amazing discovery I made—"

Levi shoved an apple into her mouth. "Why don't you have breakfast first?" And the meal was spent relatively the same way they were used to. "I have some work to catch up on," Levi stood up, ready to leave before Hange could start shooting her mouth off.

"Great, we'll walk together!" She jumped up. She was going to stick around him as much as possible to see if his injuries had changed him in any other way.

"Don't you have some experiment you have to do?" He scowled at her.

"Nope!" She grinned. "Hey! I have an idea, I'll tell you about my project and you can tell me more about your marriage. I really want to know how your proposed! Was it romantic? On second thought, I can't see you working up the courage to ask Petra the big question. I bet she asked you!" Hange squealed in joy while Levi groaned.

The members of Squad Levi exchanged a look. The men were also going to find out as much as they could from him about their relationship, since they were 'kept in the dark' about it, then pass it on to Petra and make it easier for her to play her role. Said woman mentally nodded. _Time to be his loving wife_. She smiled and gave him a small kiss.

If they hadn't known him for as long as they had, they would have missed the way his face softened momentarily before becoming neutral again. Levi and Hange left with the latter chattering away like there was no tomorrow.

"You want some help moving your stuff into Captain Levi's room?"

"What?" Gunther asked Erd, while Oluo choked on his juice.

"Petra and I talked about it yesterday. Since the rest of know of their 'relationship,' it would be weird if she still sleeps in her room."

"That's right." Petra nodded. "And thanks for the offer but I got it."

Gunther stood up and pulled two small objects out of his pocket. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Petra took them tentatively. "Really Gunther, they're perfect."

"It's alright," he shrugged.

* * *

><p>Petra waited nervously in Levi's office. He had been so swamped he was unable to drop by for lunch. So she had brought it for him. Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she wasn't alone until the door locked with a soft <em>click<em>. When she stood up and turned around, anything Petra was going to say died in her throat as Levi gave her a small kiss. "You brought me lunch?"

She nodded with a blush.

"You didn't have to do that."

She frowned immediately, "Of course I do. Whenever you get busy you never eat on time. And when you do, you don't eat food with proper nutrients but whatever's closest to you."

"Good thing I have you to keep me on track."

Petra stepped away, removing his arms from her body. "I have work to do now. I suggest you finish that," she pointed to the tray on his desk, "then get your paperwork done." She was about about to rush out when she remembered. "Oh, and here." She gave him a ring. "It's yours...your wedding ring I mean."

Levi took the white gold band. It was simple yet elegant. He eyed it curiously. "I was wondering where it was."

"I took from you before the field medic arrived." She pulled out a chain. "I'm wearing mine." Her ring was feminine version of his own. She tucked it back under her clothes.

Levi slipped the ring into his jacket pocket. It made sense they woke them around their necks. Wearing it on a finger left an indent. If anyone saw it, they'd know what was up. "Petra, have—" He noticed with disappointment she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything?"<p>

"Not much," Hange handed her a cup of tea and sat back down in her chair. "The only thing he was 100% about was that _he _proposed to you," she snickered. "Anyway, there were no details."

"That's good," Petra muttered.

Hange cocked her head curiously but didn't ask. "So far, all I know is the two of you married recently, nothing specific about the date, the location, or any of that. It was just the two of you and some priest."

"What about how, you know, how he fell in love with me?"

"He had somethings to say about that," Hange grinned. Petra leaned forward in interest. "He fell in love with your tea."

"..."

"You know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She laughed.

"And that's all you found out?"

"You know how private he is," she shrugged. Hange smirked at the blush on Petra's face. "Though he's quite different _in _private I suppose."

"He's definitely more open with his feelings."

"Speaking of," Hange turned serious. "You're going to shift into his room, aren't you?"

"Yes, I've already moved some of my things there."

"Good," she nodded. "It's better if you take action first. Leaves less room for suspicion. But, I feel the need to stress this..." Petra waited patiently and curiously. "As far as Levi's concerned, you two are husband and wife. Which means he won't find it strange to initiate sex."

Petra gulped, eyes wide. "I-I know." In all honesty, she had tried not to give the thought too much attention. Her main focus had been how to help Levi get better. The big thing for her about sharing a bed with him had been how she was going to get any sleep when he was right there. Sex hadn't really crossed her mind.

"Are you a virgin?" Hange asked and Petra nodded, face turning redder. "Then it shouldn't be a problem if you want to wait a little longer because you're nervous. Use any excuse you can. Luckily, the risk of pregnancy should help. But, as you know, there are certain herbs you can take to prevent conception."

Petra really did not want to have this conversation. But it was important. She refused to believe the erratic beating of her heart was from thrill and not anxiety over the idea of Levi trying to— She mentally shook her head. Hange watched in amusement as Petra blushed to the roots of her hair. "Don't worry too much though." She grinned, "I know he's not a virgin."

"H-how do you know?" Petra didn't want to think it was from personal experience.

"I spiked his drink once and got him to spill his guts," Hange smirked proudly. "Levi finds sex disgusting. Not enough to stop from doing it with his lovely wife, but he's not really that into it so I wouldn't worry too much about it. One of two times he took a woman he was drunk. He's not into getting too intimate."

"I see, thank you," Petra put her empty tea cup away. "I should go now."

Hange glanced out the window in surprise. "It's that late already? Good night, Petra. And good luck."

* * *

><p>Petra was already in bed, book in hand, by the time Levi came. He accidentally opened the wrong drawer. It held some of her neatly folded clothes. "Is this all you have?"<p>

"No," she lowered her book. "Even if our barracks are separate from the other members of the Corps, I don't want to make it obvious we're sharing this room. Just in case." She shrugged. "And I was too lazy to move everything. Besides, I like my room so I'm keeping most of my stuff there."

Levi shrugged, "If that's what you want."

Petra turned back to her book as he went to the bathroom. She heard the sound of running water and tried not to let her imagination run wild. By the time Levi was done, she was still staring at the same page. Petra hastily put her book away and slipped under the sheets. Her back was turned to him but she could hear him enter the room.

She listened to him move toward the dresser and curiously took a peek. Petra snapped her head back and gulped. Levi was only wearing a towel around his waist. Closing her eyes and remembering how the water trickled down his solid back, she mentally swore. _Now I'll never get any sleep! Didn't he grab his pajamas already?!_ He probably thought they were too dirty or something.

Forget worrying about Levi trying to initiate sex, Petra was going to have to do her damndest not to jump him herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~ <strong>_


	3. Erotomania

**Chapter 3: Erotomania **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Squad Levi goes along with Levi's misunderstanding and promise to keep it a secret. Petra moves into his room. Hange shares what Levi told her about his marriage with Petra. They discuss a little about the extent of Petra's role as Levi's wife.

_I don't know a lot about mental disorders but I did some reaseach and tried to make it plausible**. **_

* * *

><p>Petra opened her eyes lazily. She turned around and attempted to go back to sleep. Her eyes shot open again. It took her heart a few seconds to calm down after she realized why Levi's sleeping face was only inches from hers. <em>He looks...cute<em>. She pressed her lips to keep from smiling. It was a silly thought but she couldn't help it.

Before she could think too much, she touched his jaw, tracing it gently with her finger. She touched his lips and smiled at how soft they felt. She knew firsthand how soft they really were. _He has such long lashes I'm jealous_. Scooting her head closer, she began committing every detail to mind.

"As much as I am enjoying this—"

Petra snapped her hand back.

Levi opened his eyes and smirked. "—we should get up, it's getting late."

Petra hastily got out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and ran into the bathroom. She did her morning routine in a daze. She picked up the soap and blushed. _Mine is still in my room_. She sniffed the green bar. _It smells like Levi. Well duh, it _is_ his soap_. She smiled. _Figures he has pine scented soap_. He was a clean-freak and he loved nature.

Her entire body was red and it had nothing to do with the hot water. _Sweet Sina, he rubbed this all over his body_. She finished as fast as she could and left the bathroom. Naturally, Levi smelt her the moment she passed him. He grabbed her wrist and nuzzled her throat, "I like the way you smell."

"D-don't just jump me like that!" Petra shrieked and pushed him off.

Levi's surprise and confusion turned to amusement at her blush. He smirked, "You're very sensitive there, aren't you?"

"N-no! I have an appointment to meet," Petra fled the room. She held her head high as she joined her teammates. They noticed immediately.

Erd got an 'Oh' look on his face, "Did you—"

"I used his soap okay! Nothing more! I forgot to bring my own so I had to use his. That's it!"

Gunther raised an eyebrow, "Why so defensive?"

"I'm not," she stood up, grabbing an apple. "Anyway, I have to go now."

Twenty minutes later found Petra in Dr. Marissa's company. They exchanged pleasantries before getting on to business. "Miss Ral, please tell me Levi's behavior in as much detail as you can." She quietly took notes, only interrupting a few times to ask for clarification. Dr. Marissa put the note pad away and pulled out a thick book. She set it in front of Petra to a marked page. "Do you remember what I told you last time?"

"Yes, you said you had suspicions about Levi's mental state but needed confirmation first."

"Yes, I believe I have found a term to go with his condition: Erotomania. It is a mental illness where the patient believes someone of a higher status is in love with him. He thinks she is professing her love through gestures and subtle body language."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It can be. It can lead to stalking and an unhealthy obsession. But this case is different. Actually, there is a recorded case here," she tapped the book, "where a man who went under surgery for a cerebral aneurysm was diagnosed with Erotomania. I believe the head injury coupled with his past has caused something similar in Levi."

"What does his past have to do with it?"

"Erotomania is a mysterious disease and every case is potentially different. However, it is widely believed it is rooted in the patient's childhood."

"The lack of affection during childhood is the most plausible hypothesis," Petra read a line under the causes section. "Levi is from the Underground, it makes sense he has this illness."

"No, Miss Ral, Levi doesn't actually have the illness. Erotomania causes a deep delusion in a person. From what you've told me, Levi doesn't have details about the two of you. Only that you're married and in love.

"That's good," Petra perked up. "I remember you mentioning something like it last time."

"Levi is missing many other typical signs found in people with this illness. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, the injury he received affected the part of his brain connected to this illness. And coupled with his past it led to…an attitude that is similar to one found in people with Erotomania. That's good news."

"Yes and no. The positive aspect is we have the knowledge to help him. Given the appropriate dosage of medicine and therapy, we can bring him back to proper health."

Petra's eyes lit up in understanding.

"I see you realize the problem at hand. The medicine can help with the delusions. The harder part is therapy. Levi is standing at the edge of a cliff. It is better to help him now than before his condition has a chance to worsen. Obviously I can't treat him since he doesn't have Erotomania. But he is still deluded and in need of psychiatric help."

"I will do now best," Petra swallowed her nervousness.

"Psychotherapy requires trust and honesty between the patient and the psychologist. As his wife, you have a much better chance than I do. That man is notoriously difficult when it comes to sentiments." She was speaking from personal experience having treated the Lance Corporal before.

"Getting Levi to open up about his past is going to be like pulling out teeth. It's not surprising, considering how thick his mental barriers must be after the constant loss of his comrades."

"I know this seems…unorthodox. But I really believe it will work," the blonde-haired woman smiled reassuringly. She took out a bottle and handed it to Petra. "Please have him take two pills every day, one in the morning and one at night."

They continued to discuss the situation with Petra taking mental notes.

"Unfortunately, we don't know as much as I'd like to. Much was lost because of the Titans but I'll do everything in my power to help him."

* * *

><p>"You brought me lunch again?" Levi watched as Petra set a tray in front of him. "What's that?"<p>

"Your medicine," Petra took out a pill and gave it to him. "You'll need to take it again after dinner." Levi popped the pill unhappily into his mouth and Petra nodded in satisfaction. "I'm going to the stables now. I haven't gotten the chance to groom my horse the past few days and I miss him."

"You'd rather have lunch with a horse than your husband?"

Petra felt her heart beat pick up at the 'husband.' "I always take time out of every day to visit him, feed him, and talk to him." She smiled lovingly.

"Are you trying to make me jealous of a horse?" Levi grumbled.

"No, why? Is it working?"

"Why can't you go after lunch?" Levi almost whined. "We rarely see each outside training or meal times. The only time I have you to myself is at night and we go to asleep." He paused and smirked, "Or we can stay up and partake in other nightly activities."

Petra countered him easily, having prepared an excuse beforehand, "While you're still injured? I think not."

Levi rolled his eyes, "So I got a little bump on my head, the _rest_ of me is fine."

"No," she shook her head, "would you take any chances if it were me?" Petra knew she had him there. She'd spent a while coming up with the excuse to avoid sex. "So, no sex for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Levi stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're not punishing me for doing something I don't remember, are you?"

Petra blushed when he started kissing her. She put her arms around his neck to keep them from hanging uselessly at her sides. "What if someone walks in?"

"Who would walk in without knocking? Well, Four-Eyes would but she already knows." He kissed her temple.

"What about the Commander?"

"Petra, I'm kissing you and you're bringing Erwin and his huge ass eyebrows between us?"

"They're not that big," she defended. He got a 'Really?' look on his face. She didn't know whether it was from still bringing the commander up or what she'd just said. "I mean can you imagine how weird it would be if they were normal sized."

Levi wrinkled his nose, "Way to kill the mood, Petra."

She grinned and gave him a small kiss, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the stables. But I promise I'll have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Every day," he demanded against her lips.

"That'll be too suspicious," she fought the urge to kiss him, "how about every other day?"

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Levi was about to kiss her when they heard the knob turn. They sprung back, trying not to look suspicious. Petra saluted Erwin before flashing her captain a smile, "I'll leave your medicine in your room."

Erwin took in Levi's irritated expression, "What happened?"

"You and your God-damned eyebrows."

* * *

><p>Petra fell into a comfortable routine for the next two weeks. Wake up, with Levi stuck to her like gum, get ready, and have breakfast with their teammates. Next were chores, lunch with the other Scouts or Levi, and break time. Evenings were for training, more chores, and dinner.<p>

"Are you alright, Petra? You're barely touching your food," Erd said.

"Uh? Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Hey guys!" Hange came in. "Sorry I can't stay for long. I just need to borrow Petra."

"Why?" Levi scowled.

"For an experiment I have to run—not on Petra of course." She backtracked at the look on Levi's face.

"Right," Petra stood up abruptly. "I totally forgot I promised you."

"It'll be a few days so grab some clothes," Hange advised. Petra nodded and left.

"How long are a few days? And why didn't either one of you tell me?"

"I told you a couple of weeks ago, Levi," Hange rolled her eyes, lie flowing easily out of her mouth. "That way you'd have plenty of time to take care of any problems that might come up from her absence. Maybe you forgot when you hit your head." Levi accepted the excuse. "So, you want to hear about the awesome project I have planned."

The men wished Petra would hurry up already. Their prayers were answered when five minutes later; she came down with a small bag. "I'm ready to go."

Hange, Erd, Oluo, and Gunther all watched with baited breath as Levi stood up and went to Petra. They had seen him get physically closer to her the last few weeks, holding her against him. But all the little affectionate gestures had always come from Petra. They could only watch in amazement as Levi pulled Petra close and kissed her.

The men looked away, pretending their captain and female teammate weren't lip-locked three feet from them. Hange, of course, stared shamelessly. She had known the short soldier for a very long time and had never seen him get so romantically physical with anyone. The scene before her seemed almost surreal.

They eventually broke off. "Don't forget to take your medicine," Petra said before leaving with Hange.

They were silent until they reached Hange's lab. "Levi kissed you!" She shrieked suddenly. "He actually stuck his lips on yours and kissed you for 10 whole seconds. I counted! So, how did it feel to kiss Humanity's Strongest Solider? Was he any good? Tell me, Petra! I want details!"

Petra cleared her throat self-consciously, "It was…nice."

"Nice? That's it?" Hange's face fell in disappointment.

"Alright, it was amazing," Petra blurted out, eyes slightly dazed. If he hadn't pulled back she would kept kissing him until every last bit of breath in her body had left her.

"Did you get any tongue action?" Hange wagged her eyebrows.

"No, that'd be too embarrassing in public."

"But not in private," Hange smirked. "C'mon, I want to know everything that's gone down, especially Shorty's new lovey-dovey side."

Hange made some tea and they pulled two stools to a relatively clean table. "First, thanks for getting me out."

"No problem," Hange waved her hand. She had a feeling Petra might not be able to come up with an excuse now that the two weeks were up. They wanted to hold off on the virgin excuse until necessary. "Now tell me what have the two of you have been up to." She listened intently as the younger woman started talking. "And what exactly do you two talk about at lunch?"

"Most of the time it's nothing important. I usually talk about my day, my childhood, or my time in the Training Division. Levi usually complains about something: paperwork, people, or how dirty something is." It was always funny when his clean-freak personality came out.

"What kind of activities do you do when you're alone?"

Petra wondered if she should be saying this, but did it anyway. "He likes to cuddle." Hange immediately burst into laughter. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's alright. I can't say I'm surprised but having you confirm it is different. I always figured he was the cuddling type."

"How'd you do that?"

"Isabel and Farlan—um, never mind."

"Who're they?"

Hange thought for a moment. She had blurted out something she wasn't supposed. But considering they were sharing secrets about Levi, it had come out naturally. "I will, but don't mention them to Levi yet."

"I won't," Petra promised, sitting up straighter. She was about to gain some insight on her elusive captain's past.

"They were his close friends. The three of them joined the Survey Corps together but only Levi survived their first expedition. He shut himself off after their deaths. Actually, Levi's only started to come around when your squad came back from your third expedition."

Petra took a sip of her lukewarm tea. _I can't imagine how many comrades he's lost to the Titans_. His closed off personality made a lot of sense considering how much death he was surrounded by.

"Anyway, don't bring them up until you gain his trust 100%. You can tell him I blurted out the names after I had a drink." No need for him to know the drink was Green tea.

"The doctor did say I needed his trust and honesty. In order to do that, I have to create good memories with him first."

"Makes sense," Hange nodded. "Now, I believe we were talking about you and Levi behind closed doors."

Petra relaxed, back to an easy topic. "We've kissed a few times. Today was the longest though."

"What else?" She asked eagerly.

"He likes to be close to me, always finding an excuse to hold me or touch me."

"Touch you _how_." Hange really enjoyed these kinds of conversations. They were a nice break from the grim reality. Unfortunately, Nifa didn't have a love life and neither did Hange.

"You know," Petra smiled shyly, "holding my hand, playing with my hair, or pulling me into his lap." She blushed. "And he always tries to kiss my neck since he found out I'm kind of sensitive there."

"Oh what I wouldn't give to see it with my own two eyes," Hange said giddily. She shook her head fondly. "It seems the marriage has been working out."

"I guess," Petra shrugged. "We've had a few tiny disagreements but that's normal. No two people are exactly the same."

"I want to give you some advice Petra," Hange said, suddenly serious. "I've never had a relationship but I've seen many crash and burn. And I want you to avoid the same problems. Real life isn't a fairy tale, as you know. There's no such thing as happily ever after. I'm sure you and Levi will run into problems, but you have to realize it's _completely normal_. In fact, it would be weird if you didn't have any problems. The number one reasons I've seen couples break off was because of lack of communication."

Petra nodded in understanding.

"This isn't just about the situation between you and Levi. When you have someone you love, there may come a point in your life when you have to decide between your pride and your relationship. You have no idea how many times people will let something so beautiful go because they were too stubborn to set their own opinions aside to work out the problem together. At that time, the best thing to do is ask yourself if your ego is worth more than love."

_What's more important to me, my pride or my partner, huh?_ Petra thought silently.

"My parents really loved each other, but there came a time when nothing was going right and they kept arguing. They honestly believed their marriage was over but my mom still approached my dad and suggested they see a counselor. My dad agreed and they're marriage worked out because they realized no matter how bad things got, they were still willing to exhaust every option before they called it quits."

"Thank you, Hange," Petra said sincerely. "I'll remember your advice, always."

"You're welcome. Although it goes without saying, there are some relationships that should be ended immediately."

Petra nodded, remembering the domestic violence case against one of her neighbors. Her father had told her straight out if her husband couldn't respect her then she was better off without him, and his door would always be open for her.

"You'll never have that problem with Levi," Hange stretched. "He may be rude and violent but he could never bring himself to hurt the people he loved." Hange grinned. "Isabel liked to annoy him but Shorty always caved when she made that sad face at him. Which, by the way, is a good weapon to have," she snickered. "You may need the patience of a saint to make any sort of relationship to work with Levi; I find that tears or sad puppy-dog eyes always get to him. It's strange though cause it never works for me…"

"_You know I can't stand to see you cry."_ Petra smiled, remembering. _"How am I supposed to stay angry at the sight of your tears?"_ She happily sipped her tea, not caring that it had gone cold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~ <strong>_


End file.
